


Save the Last Dance For Me

by Sapphire Snowflake (annie15)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie15/pseuds/Sapphire%20Snowflake
Summary: Prompt: “People like me, we aren’t supposed to get happy endings you know?”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 17





	Save the Last Dance For Me

Save the Last Dance For Me

By Sapphire Snowflake

His lips tasted like ocean.

She opened her eyes to a pair of grey ones, staring right at her soul. Slowly, just far enough so that he would not think she considers this as some sort of mistake, she disentangled herself from those lips. She felt breathless, drowning at the weight of his kisses, her emotions a mixture of ecstasy, exhilaration and nerves. His hands felt warm on her cheeks; he looked like he wanted to dive right in with her, and yet she could see the slight hesitation in his eyes.

“Draco, I – I think I might’ve fallen in love with you. Kiss me again?” she rasped and reached out her hands to his face before he could even do anything about her request. After a few moments of intense kisses, he reluctantly parted with her lips and whispered, “People like me, we aren’t supposed to get happy endings you know?” A split-second later, her vision went black.

When Hermione woke up, Dumbledore had fallen from the tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Written last 1/10/2021 at 2am when I was heartbroken and slightly drunk. Not beta'd.


End file.
